


Speak Easy

by MommaUrsa



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - 1920s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:54:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4311309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MommaUrsa/pseuds/MommaUrsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt fill: JayDami + 1920s</p><p>It was one of those speakeasies owned by one Matches Malone. They were always the nicest of the underground clubs, having been built for the more ritzy people in Gotham. How Jason had been allowed to step in to the damn place - let alone invited, because you only got in with a damn invitation - was beyond him. All he knew about his invitation was that he wasn’t there as a guest, but as a potential employee. Jason wanted to keep his nose clean, but sometimes, good opportunities like this just couldn’t be passed up, even if they weren’t legal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Easy

It was one of those speakeasies owned by one Matches Malone. They were always the nicest of the underground clubs, having been built for the more ritzy people in Gotham. How Jason had been allowed to step in to the damn place - let alone invited, because you only got in with a damn invitation - was beyond him. All he knew about his invitation was that he wasn’t there as a guest, but as a potential employee. Jason wanted to keep his nose clean, but sometimes, good opportunities like this just couldn’t be passed up, even if they weren’t legal.

He was barely making it in the city. As a kid, he had to bend the rules of the street to work for him, but now he could make a somewhat clean living. It was hard work, spending his days at the docks and his evenings working at some of the dirtier speakeasies, but he liked to think he was doing pretty damn good for himself, considering he was coming out of nothing.

He had one suit that barely saw the light of day, but he was grateful he even had it. It had been inherited from one of the elderly women in his building. She left him a lot of her son’s shit when she passed, since he was the only damn person in the city that gave a shit about her. 

The suit was a bit tight, but he thought it looked okay. From the looks he was getting from the dames he passed, he figured they thought he did, too. He could see the lust in their expressions as they held their lipstick stained glasses close. 

There was a live band. A group of men and women were standing on stage, their movements as lively as the jazz they played. Jason found himself grinning as he watched them, barely paying attention to where he was going. He only pried his eyes away from them when he felt his shoulder bump another’s, spilling a cocktail all over the other.

“Shit-” Jason’s eyes widened as he looked over at the man he had run into.

The man was young. He couldn’t quite place an age, especially with the red shades obscuring a portion of his face, but Jason figured the kid couldn’t be any older than twenty. Even with the shades, Jason could see the irritation spreading across his expression as he stared down at the alcohol staining his white suit.

“I’m so sorry-” Jason’s eyes widened when he man finally looked up at him.

“You better be sorry,” the man growled, nose wrinkling as he sneered at Jason. The man exhaled sharply, lifting a single hand to lower his shades. He looked Jason over. “You don’t look like you even belong here. Do you have an invitation?” A dark brow arched as impossibly blue eyes met Jason’s gaze.

“Yeah!” Jason’s eyes widened as his hand darted into his pocket. The last thing he needed was to be thrown out before even meeting with Matches Malone. 

He pulled out a black card. He held it out to the man, showing off the gold lettering on it. “Mister Malone invited me himself-”

“Father invited you?” The kid pushed his glasses back up. He snatched the card, and then exhaled sharply. The irritation slowly left his expression as his lips curled up into a small smirk that sent shivers down Jason’s spine. “Oh, I know you.” He pocketed the card. “And you’re going to follow me.”

Jason swallowed a lump in his throat. Shit. He knew about Matches Malone Jr. or Lil Matches Malone, whatever the fuck the kid’s name was. He knew the brat was as ruthless as his father when it came to people making mistakes. The thought had his heart racing as he nodded slowly, unable to voice a single complaint.

Lil Matches turned on his heel. He sat his empty glass on the tray of a server as they passed by. He was graceful, held his head up and walked with an air that demanded respect. Jason could see why this crime family was doing so well, if both Matches and his damn kid were like this.

They pushed through a sea of people, making their way to a back room. Lil Matches shoved the door open, holding it for Jason before shutting it. He exhaled sharply as he turned.

“Did Father tell you what he wanted you for?” Lil Matches pulled his shades off. He walked forward before he sat them down on a table in the middle of the room. He began pulling apart the buttons on his suit jacket, and then shrugged it off. He draped it over the back of one of the couches.

Jason swallowed as he shook his head. “Nah- He jus’ saw me workin’ at the docks. I told him I know a few things about mixin’ a drink, and he gave me that card.” He pointed at the pocket that Lil Matches had slid the card into.

Lil Matches rolled his eyes before stepping forward. He looked Jason over again. “We’re looking for someone who can fill in for one of my guards who just passed,” he told the man, blinking slowly. “The bastard had the audacity to try and betray us.”

Jason’s jaw clenched. “How come Mister Malone didn’t tell me that? I thought it was just a bartendin’ position-”

“Don’t ask stupid questions.” Lil Matches motioned towards the couch. “Have a seat- What did you say your name was?”

“I didn’t. It’s Jason- Jason Todd.” Jason held a hand out to Lil Matches.

Lil Matches stared down at the hand for a moment. His brow arched before he finally reached out, taking Jason’s hand in a firm grip. He shook it slowly, dragging his eyes over Jason before meeting the older man’s gaze. He licked his lips slowly, a hungry smirk tugging at his lips.

“It’s a pleasure, Jason.” He squeezed Jason’s hand. It was just on the wrong side of painful. Jason couldn’t bite back the wince before he was pulling his hand away, letting his arm drop at his side.

“Yeah- You, too, Mister Malone.” Jason took a step back before taking a seat.

Lil Matches sat gracefully beside him. The man leaned back, spreading his legs and letting an arm drape across the back of the couch. “Please, call me Lil Matches. I’m hoping you’ll work for me. I’ll consider your little accident forgiven, assuming you prove yourself useful.”

Jason forced himself not to look the man over. He bit down on the inside of his cheek as he thought about the proposal. He was hoping to keep things as clean as possible, but he had to admit, this was a pretty damn good offer. He wanted to go straight, but the streets always called you back when they were what spit you onto God’s green earth in the first place.

“Anything you want me to do, I’ll do,” Jason told the man, inclining his head as he watched Lil Matches’s free hand fall against his thigh.

Lil Matches gave it a squeeze. “There are a few other things I can think I’d like you for, too, though they’re not part of the job. You can say no.”

Jason watched as the hand squeezed his thigh. He snorted, shaking his head a smirk crossed his own features. “Thanks, boss.” He lifted his gaze to meet Lil Matches’s. “But I think I can agree to all of it.”


End file.
